Future Combat Systems (EV)
Future Combat Systems (FCS) is the Union of Everett military's principal modernization program from 2009 to 2020. Formally launched in 2003 by the United States and later cancelled, FCS was envisioned to create new brigades equipped with new manned and unmanned vehicles linked by an unprecedented fast and flexible battlefield network. In April and May 2009, the Union of Everett picked up on the FCS development effort. As planned, FCS included a network which would become Military Internet; unattended ground sensors (UGS); unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs); unmanned ground vehicles (UGV); and a series of newly designed manned ground vehicles. Systems In Development FCS Network The FCS Network - (Future Combat Systems) consists of 5 layers that combine to provide seamless delivery of data to forward-deployed Marines units. When fully adopted by the military over the next five years, the FCS (BCT) Network will possess the adaptability and management functionality required to maintain pertinent services, while the assigned FCS Brigade Combat Team fights on a rapidly shifting battlespace. The FCS (BCT) network will provide the FCS Family of Systems (FoS) the advantage to see first, understand first, act first, and finish decisively in the battlespace against both conventional and non-conventional enemy forces. The FCS (BCT) network will also dispatch targeting and other coordinating data to Navy and Air Force components for total force integration in the battlespace. FCS will include the Global Information Grid and LandWarNet. The Global Information Grid (GIG) is an all-encompassing communications project of the Union of Everett Department of Defense developed by the Ground Forces as LandWarNet. It is defined as a "globally interconnected, end-to-end set of information capabilities for collecting, processing, storing, disseminating, and managing information on demand to warfighters, policy makers, and support personnel." The GIG includes owned communications and computing systems and services, software (including applications), data, security services, other associated services, and National Security Systems. Military Internet Everetti Military Internet is a second and completely separate internet network only for Everetti government, military and infrastructure. This system has no connection to the civilian internet, making hack attacks against the government impossible. Military internet runs on a completely different computer language than civilian systems and computers, meaning a civilian grade computer or disk cannot send or receive files to or from a military grade computer. This language does not run on the famous "ones and zeros" language but an advanced programming language named Glyphix, which is a computer technology engineered from U.S. recovered UFOs. Future Force Warrior Future Force Warrior is a Union of Everett military advanced technology demonstration project that is part of the Future Combat Systems project. The FFW project seeks to create a lightweight, fully integrated infantryman combat system. The Future Force Warrior concept envisions the radical use of technologies such as nanotechnology, powered exoskeletons, and magnetorheological fluid-based body armor to provide the infantry with significantly higher force multiplier than the opposing force. The Headgear Subsystem is the situational awareness hub of the system. It would include integrated tactical processing by providing maps, routes, and data with a 180° emissive holographic visor display, high bandwidth wireless communications, microelectronic/optics combat sensor suite that provides 360° and situational awareness. The headgear systems are already in use in the Marine Corps, Militant Forces, PSF and UECU. The FFW project aims to help protect the soldier by providing full-body bullet and fragmentation protection. In the original concept, the Combat Uniform Subsystem, also known as Survivability Central, is subdivided into three layers, the Protective Outer Layer, the Power Centric Layer, and the Life Critical Layer. Currently soldiers are protected by dragonscale body armor technology which defends the chest, back, thighs and upper arms from impacts. Armored helmets also feature dragonscale technology. EDS INDS is an on-board physiological and medical sensor suite that would collect and monitor information regarding vital signs such as body temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, hydration and stress levels, sleep status, body positioning and workload capacity of the warrior. If necessary, the EDS can notify medics and commanders if the soldier has been wounded or has become fatigued. EDS is widely used throughout the country in both civilian and military personnel. By law infants are required to be inoculated with EDS vaccines and most of the populus has received the nano technology as well. Ground Vehicles M120 Multi-Role MGV (M120 Shape-Shifter) M120ShapeShifter.jpg|M120 IFV M120SS C.png|M120 C M120SS H.jpg|M120 H M120SS R.jpg|M120 R M120SS RSV.jpg|M120 RSV M120SS T.jpg|M120 T The Future Combat Systems Manned Ground Vehicles (MGV) is a family of lighter and more transportable ground vehicles developed by BAE Systems and General Dynamics as part of the Union of Everett Marine's Future Combat Systems (FCS) program. The ground vehicles are based on a common tracked vehicle chassis. The M120 Shape-Shifter features interchangeable top components for a tracked chassis. The M120 has been developed into six different variants which will replace the M113 Armored Personnel Carrier, the M2 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle, the M88 Recovery Vehicle and a tank force to complement the M1 Abrams Main Battle Tank. *M120IFV - an Infantry Fighting Vehicle set to replace the aging M2 Bradley IFV. *M120RSV - a new Reconnaissance and Surveillance Vehicle. *M120R - a recovery tow vehicle set to replace the M88 Recovery Vehicle. *M120T - a light tank which will complement the M1 Abrams in urban combat areas and security enforcement. *M120H - a rescue and armored ambulance for providing medical aid to downed soldiers. *M120C - a Command and Communications vehicle for advanced droid and drone control and to provide for information management of the integrated network of communications and sensor capability within the unit of action. GT1 Harris The GT1A1 Harris is the first battle tank developed by the Union of Everett, named after Secretary of Defense Jason Harris. It is an entirely new generation of tank, bringing in new technologies such as the fusion cell engine and railguns. The tank is armed with a 120mm smoothbore main tank railgun that automatically loads ammunition. The railgun is a gunpowderless weapon that uses electro-magnetic energy to fire tank shells. It features an anti aircraft surface-to-air missile in a launcher on the left side of the tank. This can be targeted and fired at aircraft. The GT1 has a powerful fusion cell engine which powers the four separate electric motors in each of the treads. The tanks features four separate treads. Humvee Replacement The Joint Light Tactical Vehicle (JLTV) is an Everett Ground Forces program to replace the current HMMWV with a family of more survivable vehicles and greater payload. In particular, the HMMWV was not designed to be an armored combat and scout vehicle but has been employed as one, whereas the JLTV will be designed from the ground up for this role. JLTV is transportable by sea, rail, and air. The JLTV will be transportable on all classes of ocean-going transport ships with minimal disassembly. It is required to be rail-transportable on CONUS and NATO country railways. Air transportability will be by fixed-wing aircraft as large as or larger than the C-130 Hercules and sling-loadable with rotary-wing aircraft such as the CH-47/MH-47, and CH-53. The ambulance variant must be air-dropable by C-5 and C-17 fixed-wing aircraft. General Purpose Mobility: General Purpose Mobility (JLTV-A-GP) is the only variant in Payload Category A, designed for general purpose utility vehicle for use by the Marine Corps, with a 4 person capacity. Unlike other variants a C-130 is capable of transporting two vehicles at a time. Payload Category B vehicles will fill the role of "Force Application" with a payload capacity of 4,000–4,500 lb. Infantry Carrier: The Infantry Carrier (JLTV-B-IC) has a 6 person capacity, and is designed to carry a fire-team of Marines. Each service may get a different vehicle, or they may use the same one. Payload Category C vehicles will fill the role of "Focused Logistics" with a payload of 5,100 lb. Shelter carrier/utility/prime mover: Two seat shelter carrier/utility/prime mover for use by the Marine Corps. Ambulance: Higher capacity ambulance configuration for use by the Marine Corps. 3 seats and 4 litters. Aerial Vehicles CH-53K Super Stallion The Sikorsky CH-53K Super Stallion is a large, heavy-lift cargo helicopter currently being developed by Sikorsky Aircraft for the Union of Everett Marine Corps. The design features three 7,500 shp engines, new composite rotor blades, and a wider cabin than previous CH-53 variants. It will be the largest and heaviest helicopter in the Everetti military. The Marine Corps had been planning to upgrade most of their CH-53Es to keep them in service, but this plan stalled. Sikorsky then proposed a new version, originally the "CH-53X", and in April 2006, the EVMC signed a contract for 150 aircraft as the "CH-53K". The Marines started retiring CH-53Es in 2010 and need new helicopters very quickly. Flight testing of the CH-53K is expected to begin in 2011 and if all goes well, new CH-53K's will be delivered starting in mid 2012. F-35 Lightning II The Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II is a family of single-seat, single-engine, fifth generation multirole fighters designed to perform ground attack, reconnaissance, and air defense missions with stealth capability. The F-35 has three main models; one is a conventional takeoff and landing variant (F-35A), the second is a short take off and vertical-landing variant (F-35B), and the third is a carrier-based variant (F-35C). The F-35 is descended from the X-35, the product of the Joint Strike Fighter (JSF) program. JSF development was being principally funded by the Union of Everett, with the United Kingdom and other partner governments providing additional funding. The F-35 took its first flight on 15 December 2006 and released into the Everetti Air Force in late 2010. A total of over 2000 planes are ordered or built for Everett while additional fighters are projected to be delivered to several nations Air Forces. SF-35 Lightning II The SF-35 is the proposed space fighter variant to be carried aboard future air and space carriers, similar to the East Asian Federation's Leviathan carrier. The SF-35 will possess space flight capabilities similar to the SF-22 Raptor but function in a multi-role carrier based fighter. The SF-35 program is estimated to launch first flight by 2015. Boeing 737 AEW&C The Boeing 737 AEW&C is an airborne early warning and control aircraft. It is about half the weight and has half the engines of the 707-based E-3 Sentry, and mounts a fixed, electronically scanned, rather than a rotating, radar antenna. The aircraft uses the Northrop Grumman Electronic Systems Multi-Platform Radar Technology Insertion Program (MP-RTIP) radar. The radar is located on a dorsal fin on top of the fuselage, dubbed the "top hat", and is designed for minimal aerodynamic effect. The radar is capable of simultaneous air and sea search, fighter control and area search. Other modifications include ventral fins to counterbalance the radar and countermeasures mounted on the nose, wingtips and tail. The cabin features eight operator consoles with sufficient space for four more. The Boeing 737 AEW&C will replace the aging E-3 Sentry by 2012 and utilize an advanced radar to aid in detecting stealth aircraft. AH-88 Wasp The Armor Militant AH-88 Wasp is a dual rotor attack helicopter with tailwheel-type landing gear arrangement, and tandem cockpit for a crew of two. The AH-88 features a nose-mounted sensor suite for target acquisition and night vision systems. The Wasp is armed with a 30-millimeter (1.2 in) M230 Chain Gun carried between the main landing gear, under the aircraft's forward fuselage. It has four hardpoints mounted on stub-wing pylons, typically carrying a mixture of AGM-114 Hellfire and Hydra 70 rocket pods. The AH-88 will replace the AH-1 Cobra and complement the AH-64 Apache by 2013. UH-90 Taurus The UH-90 Taurus is a dual rotor, twin-engine, medium-lift utility helicopter manufactured by Armor Militant. It will replace the UH-60 Blackhawk by 2015, with the first helicopters entering service in 2013 to become the primary special operations helicopter for the Militant Forces and the Planetary Security Forces. The UH-90 features an eight-blade dual main rotors and and no tail rotors, powered by two General Electric T800 hydrogen turboshaft engines, also backup powered by fusion cell batteries. It can carry 15 troops with equipment, lift 3,500 pounds of cargo internally or 12,000 pounds of cargo externally by sling. The Taurus helicopter series can perform a wide array of missions, including the tactical transport of troops, electronic warfare, and aeromedical evacuation. Naval Vehicles Harris class Littoral Frigate The Harris class Frigate is an experimental stealth littoral combat ship. Seventeen are planned to replace the Oliver Hazard Perry-class Frigates by 2014. The Harris class is designed as multi-mission ships with a focus on land attack. The class is planned to feature: a low radar profile; an integrated power system, which can send electricity to the electric drive motors or weapons, which includes a railgun and free-electron lasers; total ship computing environment infrastructure, serving as the ship's primary LAN and as the hardware-independent platform for all of the ship's software ensembles; automated fire-fighting systems and automated piping rupture isolation. The frigate is being designed to require a smaller crew and be less expensive to operate than comparable warships. It will have a wave-piercing tumblehome hull form whose sides slope inward above the waterline. This will reduce the radar cross-section, returning much less energy than a more hard-angled hull form. Category:Union of Everett